


One-Shots and Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll add tags as I write, Same with rating and shit, just a bunch of one-shots, maybe fandoms????prolly not, mostly OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just a bunch of one-shots and drabbles I think up





	1. . : Sweet Tears : .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which case someone's dead, Borealia's sad, and Aurelia's sad and doesn't really know what she's doing.

I had never seen Borealia as she was then; stone cold, guarded, yet so ready to break down. Her mixed eyes glazed over, lining her honey lashes with little constellations of tears every time she blinked.

Her hand, steady and cold, held the gun up and pointed at where her target had been. He simply lay on the cobblestone floor whose chilled moisture rivaled only that of her eyes. A noiseless heap, crashed on the ground like a bad sack of potatoes, with curly blond - albeit blood soaked - hair and lifeless hazel eyes that once overflowed with tears of his own. Begging, pleading, praying - none of it did anything. Her finger still tensed, the bullet still rocketed through his skull and nestled in the wall behind him, tears still streamed from the gems that made up her eyes.

Eventually her arm lowered, the pistol long since cooled off and the body still crumpled before her like a burlap sack of horse shit. Borealia made no other movements, simply standing there looking nearly as lifeless as the man.

It took an hour to bring her to her senses enough for us to go back to our apartment, with a call to Boss that we'd have a report ready by tomorrow morning.

* * *

I found her crying that night. Well, I heard her, rather. I knew at this point that when she was upset, silence soothed her the most. Thus, silent it was; as silent as the alleyway earlier that evening, with only the faintest ringing of a gunshot echoing around. Though now it was no fired shot that echoed within the apartment, permeating the walls and my thoughts, it was just her. Her own thoughts, her grief, her apathy. It clanged and clashed in my mind like cannons, never ceasing fire.

As I walked to her room - the painfully  _loud_  silence had gotten to me - and hardly pushed the door open, through the sliver of an opening I could see her. Borealia simply sat there, on the edge of her bed with her knees drawn to her chest. Well, her  _knee,_ rather. She'd removed her prosthetic leg and arm alike, the porcelain set aside to her right. Pastel pyjamas donned her figure in place of her sweat-soaked clothes from the day past. The right leg of her pants was tied up, along with the left sleeve of her top, albeit messily.  _Go figure._

"Alia," I murmured, shifting the door open just a tad more, watching her shrug her only shoulder slightly. I stepped in then, making my way to her cautiously.  _Don't alarm her, Aurelia._

"Hey, Aurie," Was the only thing that came from her, almost inaudible. She was hunched over, clutching her knee with her arm. It was a wonder she hadn't fallen off the bed yet.

I didn't say anything, and neither did she, and it was fine. I could understand.

I'd be here as long as she would let me. For her sake, and hers alone.

Wesson be damned.

* * *

It had been an hour since she left to meet with Boss, and I was bored, to say the least.

_"I'll go deliver the report to Boss. Don't leave until I come back, yeah? You yourself know how they're just itching to get rid of you. They can't touch you here, so just.. Just stay here until I'm back, alright?"_

_"Okay, Alia. I'll be here."_

Eventually I found myself wandering into her room. Partially to get my clothes back - I hadn't gotten into my pyjamas yet, and she wouldn't let me leave her just yet. Turns out her pyjamas are just a little too big for me - but I knew that wasn't  _really_ why; it's not like either of us truly care about getting our own clothes back from the other. Hell, half of my clothes are from her staying in my room, and vice versa.

As soon as I walked in, a music box caught my eye. What with Borealia away now, so as to not draw my focus again, I could look around her room more, particularly at that little music box. The device was small, hardly the size of my hand, and had a beautiful chestnut shine to it. The wood was polished, but by the intricate handle on the drawer - originally a brilliant gold, I'd imagine, though now rustic and time-worn - I could tell it might have seen better days.

Opening it was a little of a challenge, only to realise once the drawer opened that there was a lid to it. Hardly noticeable, with hinges on the back side as old as the handle and half the size, but there. I couldn't help lifting it up - which proved to be much easier and smoother than opening the drawer - and the [melody](https://youtu.be/q--F6zxbBo8) that echoed from it was so simple, yet so lovely. I couldn't help but cry. The more it played, the sadder it seemed, and I almost felt as though maybe, I could understand her a little better. Just maybe.

_Let me understand you, Borealia. Please._

_Just let me in._

_Please._

 

 


	2. Thorny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Owari no Seraph one-shot, simply for the sake of writing something involving my OC, Lady Adrasteia Dalca, before it slips my mind entirely.

All seemed quiet as she practically waltzed onto the battlefield. Ferid Bathory sent a knowing grin to Crowley, aware of the events that would take mere moments to transpire. As Adrasteia glided, in all her elegance and grace, her staff dug just a little further into the ground beneath it effortlessly, it would seem. By the time she'd reached her destination - right in front of a trembling soldier, scared shitless - her staff was just under halfway into the dirt. Adrasteia lifted her free hand in an invitation to the human, laughing as he flinched. Her laugh was like fairy bells, her smile radiant even amidst the sanguinary destruction. Her ruby eyes shimmered with jubilant curiosity.

"Come, human. I offer salvation. From these pesky, manipulative mongrels who wish for nothing but to use and dispose of you. Come with me, and gain purpose," Came her voice. It resounded in his mind, velvety and bewitching in every aspect of the word. Slowly, he lifted his hand to hers, and with a nod he moved to stand. But alas, "Very good.  _Drink."_ 'twas not meant to be.

In a flash, before he could react, thorny vines erupted from her staff, burrowing into the ground at the very same time that the spinous tendrils shot forth from her wrist to his arm. As blood soaked these vines, there was hardly a second for the human to shriek in agony as thick vines protruded from the soil and encased him. In an inescapable shell, she could feel him thrashing, bleeding against her thorns as the tendrils pressed in further. Finally, the struggling ceased. She clenched her hand, forcing the plant - dead and shabby as they were - to suddenly slam into the mangled corpse of the man. She smiled as he was rammed into the earth, before turning to the rest of the humans - and Ferid, off to the side, of course - in amusement.

"Ferid~ I think I heard backup coming for them. May I?" She inquired, licking her rosy lips in delight. The thorns had yet to recede back to her staff, instead bundled around the top. Inside was a brilliant red gem, pulsating with every steady, even breath she took. It only grew in colour and webbed, vein-like patterns as the vines drained, going back to their dull umber.

"But of course, my dear." The moment his approval was given, Adrasteia grinned sadistically and turned just as said reinforcements arrived. Her long, silken ponytail swished behind her, almost flicking the air like an ashen, soot-streaked whip, ever flowing like a monochrome spring. The grin never faded as she slammed her staff into the ground, driving vines into the soil again, drinking up blood as they went. She swayed her hips lightly as she approached, and in that moment, she fell in love.

She fell in love not with man, but with the mix of fear and anger in their eyes. With the tears that cascaded down the face of a poor girl in the back of their cute little formation as they faced certain death, and with the panic that swept across their faces as she grabbed the crying girl, quick as a bolt. Moving her hand just the right way, vines coiled around their legs before they could stop her as she sniffed the girl's neck. Adrasteia watched with amusement as horror contorted their faces the moment she opened her mouth. Her mouth opened wide as she dug her fangs right into the girl's jugular. A short scream was let out, only to die out rather quickly as Adrasteia drained her of all her blood. The moment no more blood poured into her mouth, and the girl went limp, she dropped her. As soon as the girl hit the ground, she was kicked like a soccer ball as Adrasteia laughed, like a wind chime ringing softly with the breeze.

Then she stomped, and almost out of the pure force from the movement, vines shot from the earth and killed them all. Squeezing them to their inevitable deaths in a barbed prison, before slamming them into the dirt. As she turned, Adrasteia found that the rest of the humans were dead, save for three. She smiled kindly.  _Lacus will be glad._

Thus, prickly leashes were manifested from her staff, keeping them in check in fear for their lives. Ferid began walking by her side as they made their way back to Sanguinem, Crowley soon joining on her other side. Chess and Horn trailed behind as well, with the former playfully prodding at the humans. Adrasteia bantered with them, occasionally trying to include Mikaela as he crept along like a shadow, though after a repetitive lack of response, she gave up. Jovially, she chatted with Ferid, joking about drinking his blood as well if he touched Lacus and René's humans - though she doubted the bottomless void that was Lacus would share. Her pallid cape billowed behind her as she strutted along, teasing the humans now and then.

_Oh, what a pity. How was it? Seeing your comrades die, I mean._

_Stop looking so murderous, all it's gonna do is just kill me with laughter later._

_Weak, pathetic little livestock. How cute._

_You all smell divine, by the way. Lacus will just_ adore  _you._

_Well, here we are._

_"_ Lacus!" She called to the man, beaming at him. "I brought you gifts, as usual."

He grinned hungrily as she made her way with the humans to the nearest building, as to avoid watchful eyes and the laws that reside within the city. Lacus swiftly made his way to them then, kicking them to their knees in their submission as the thorny vines retreated. "They smell supernal."

_Of course, Lacus was - as he always has been and will be - quick to feast._

_And needless to say, it was the vampires who gained victory that day._

_Silly humans._


End file.
